Watching Him Sleep
by sissouthernink1994
Summary: I love to watch him sleep. After a day when it seems his mind and life run ninety to nothing, it's awesome to see him sleep. Whether I'm in his arms or he's in mine, I love to feel him breathe. Full summary inside.
1. Intro

**Intro:** I love to watch him sleep. After a day when it seems his mind and life run ninety to nothing, it's awesome to see him sleep. Whether I'm in his arms or he's in mine, I love to feel him breathe. Rare are the times that I can figure out what he's dreaming of. Sometimes I hear him whisper my name or moan as if we were making love. There are times when he grabs me closer to him and times when he cries. I love watching him sleep when we sleep in. The sun peeks softly through the curtains and when he wakes up, he asks how long I've been watching him sleep. He knows I've been watching. He always asks, even though he knows the answer. I always shrug and say I don't know, a few minutes maybe. He knows better.

**A/N:** Here is a set of drabbles. Not sure how many there will be. Each one will be 300 words **after** the chapter title and summary. I'm not sure what my inspiration for this is. Maybe it will present itself as I write. Multi-crossover.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognize. I think it will remain T all the way through.


	2. My Masters

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognize. I think it will remain T all the way through.

**Characters:** SSA Derek Morgan (Criminal Minds) and CSI Dr. Sheldon Hawkes (CSI: NY). I my world these two are a couple.

**Warning:** M/M slash.

**Chapter 1:** My Masters

**Summary:** Clooney watches his Masters sleep.

I didn't like him at first. I thought he was interrupting our family life. His shoes smelled funny, like nasty stuff. I guess New Yorkers just smell that way? For so long it had just been the two of us. No one else. Well, family comes to visit but they don't really count. There is a list of men, not an incredibly long one, but a list nonetheless. Men who have been here and barely tried to get to know me. They just looked at me as if they had stepped into my business before walking into the house. Well, they were stepping into my house; as far as I'm concerned that _is_ stepping into my business.

I've had to protect my master from a few who thought violence was a way to love him. It wasn't. Never will be. Some men were selfish and mean. Not animal lovers at all. I hated the ones who left in the middle of the night, without a word never calling. He's had many sleepless nights. I wish I could tell you all of them but there are too many to count. Not all of them belonged to Master Derek. When Master Spencer was here, some nights there was no sleep. Those nights, I tried to be the best companion I could be, for both.

But now, it's different. Master Sheldon is here. Master Derek sleeps more during the night. Master Sheldon talks to me, he feeds me, he pets me. He knows that in order to love Master Derek properly, he has to love me too. As I watch from my special corner, Master Derek sleeps with his head on Master Sheldon's chest, so he can hear his heartbeat. It comforts him. Knowing that he is happy and can sleep, comforts me.

**A/N:** Not part of the 300. If you want to read more about Derek and Sheldon, please check out my other fics: "The Journey to Love: Sojourning for a Soulmate", "To Love This Broken Man" and "Dreams".


	3. Comfortable

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognize. I think it will remain T all the way through.

**Characters:** Special Agent G Callen and Technical Analyst Eric Beal (NCIS: Los Angeles). In my world, these two are a couple.

**Warning:** M/M slash

**Chapter 2:** Comfortable

**Summary:** G Callen takes more than a catnap.

Everyone knows that G Callen doesn't sleep. Perhaps no one knows this more than Sam. When Sam lets him stay in the spare room, G doesn't sleep more than an hour, if that. Eric doesn't understand that. Every time G slept at Eric's, he always _slept_. He usually gets the recommended seven to eight.

He noticed it the first time their date plans were ruined by an unexpected rainstorm. They were supposed to go sunset surfing. Since the beach was closed, they decided on pizza and movies. G stretched out on the couch with his head in Eric's lap. He was comfortable. They laughed through the first movie and both fell asleep during the second. It was after 2 a.m. when Eric carefully let down his futon sofa. G wasn't disturbed at all. Sam had called to find out where G was; he wanted to make sure he was safe and out of the rain. Eric assured him that G was fine and asleep. Sam told Eric that G only did that when he was comfortable with his surroundings.

The second time Eric noticed was after spending a romantic evening together. G fell asleep in Eric's arms. While it's true that extraneous sexual activities can lead to sleep, this wasn't that. Something attacked his dream. He was moaning like he was in trouble, making movements like he was running and tears flowed down his cheeks. All Eric could do was watch, making sure he didn't do something drastic in his sleep.

Tonight, there was nothing disturbing G Callen's sleep. He was sleeping comfortably on his back, his hand and Eric's hand were linked together. The gentle rise and fall of his chest let Eric know that G was comfortable enough with him and his apartment to be able to sleep.

**A/N:** Not part of the 300. If you want to read my fics on Eric and G, please check out "The Heart Finds a Home", "What It Takes" and their chapter in "Dreams". You can also check out my NCIS: Los Angeles fic "The Tea Lesson".


	4. Super Chef

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognize. I think it will remain T all the way through.

**Characters:** Kevin Walker and Scotty Wendell (Brothers and Sisters)

**Warning:** M/M slash

**Chapter 3:** Super Chef

**Summary:** Scotty is so tired.

There's my handsome husband. Head chef and restaurant owner. Fast asleep and snoring. At least he was awake enough to take a shower tonight. Sometimes he reeks of onions, butter, garlic, ginger and olive oil. Most times, it's not a bad combination. Definitely makes you hungry. But no one should be that hungry this late at night. It's not always a great wakeup call either.

I'm up reading over my case notes for tomorrow, or else I would have helped clean up. Its nights like these I'm glad we live upstairs. Scotty doesn't have far to go. I'd be afraid for him to drive home. Café 429 has been so busy lately. They've also had a larger than expected employee turnover rate. He and Uncle Saul both hate that. When you don't have what you need and don't have time to hire what you need, you work overtime. Which is exactly what my husband has been doing.

Did I mention that he was snoring? He only does that when he is dog-tired or has a cold and has trouble breathing. Dog-tired nights mean that he can't even get undressed. He sits on the side of the bed to take off his shoes, leans back to stretch and is asleep before he realizes he even leaned back. So I go in, undress him and tuck him in. Sometimes, he gets familiar with the bed and his clothes get familiar with the floor. On rare occasions, I get to give him a back or foot massage. He's usually asleep before I even get started good.

He mumbles something as I get into bed. I'm not sure what it is so I lean in closer. It sounds like menu items. Sleep talking? Sounds like the day's specials. It's gonna be a long night.

**A/N:** Not a part of the 300. If you like "Brothers and Sisters", please check out my fics "Love All Over Me" and "Journey to Love: Never Too Old For Love".


	5. Pajama Party

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognize. I think it will remain T all the way through.

**Characters: **CPS James Steel and my character Janessa Blake (Law and Order: UK)

**Warning:** None

**Chapter 4:** Pajama Party

**Summary:** James and his son Ethan try their best to stay up late.

The only words that come to mind are absolutely adorable. Although, Ethan would hate those words. Of course, he would. What ten-year-old boy wants to be called adorable by anyone, let alone his stepmother?

But Janessa Blake-Steel couldn't help it. The sight made her smile. Ethan had been through a lot this past year. His sleepless nights started last summer when Ethan found out his mother was getting married again. The three were on holiday with James's parents at their beach house when they found out. That first night, Ethan couldn't sleep. He eventually slept between them, but it was far from restful.

Once home, he had trouble sleeping. He had no problem nodding off in school or church. Worry was keeping him up at night. This was too much stress for a child. And when Ethan had trouble sleeping, so did James. He tossed and turned enough with work on his mind, now the welfare of his son had been added to it. James slept even less when he discovered that his ex-wife's fiancé didn't want a ready-made family. She was giving up custody of Ethan.

This little boy's precious life was shattered. He felt his mother no longer loved or wanted him. He cried constantly in his sleep, when he slept. Janessa spent many nights at Ethan's bedside so James could sleep and prepare for court.

Now the hardest part was behind them. They were a family, one that Ethan could depend one. And one that believed that Friday nights were for pajamas, pizza and staying up as late as possible. The two loves of her life were knocked out on the couch. Strong as she was she couldn't pick them up and carry them to bed. She grabbed a large quilt and joined them on the couch.


	6. Daddy's Chest

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognize. I think it will remain T all the way through.

**Characters: **Jesse Cardoza from CSI: Miami and my character Telia C. James.

**Warning:** None

**Chapter 5: **Daddy's Chest

**Summary:** Nothing comforts like daddy's chest.

It had been a couple of hours since Telia had seen Jesse or heard their daughter cry. She didn't realize that she had fallen asleep. She had been grading papers and was thankful that she fallen asleep before she made unreadable marks on the paper she was holding. She left the papers on her desk and closed up the house for the night.

She walked into their bedroom, expecting to find her tired husband asleep on the bed. Horatio Caine's team had worked a lot of overtime the past week and a half. Jesse was barely walking in the door every night. And on top of that, they had a sick baby on their hands. Little Taylor had a fever, a bronchial infection that got worst as it was dismissed as a simple chest cold.

Her cries in the middle of the night woke Jesse from his sleep every time. Telia made him sleep and she tended to their daughter. However, little Taylor wouldn't be satisfied until her daddy came in to see her. So every night, in order to help her sleep, he would rock her against his chest after she had been given her nighttime medicine. The warmth of his arms seemed to soothe her more than any of the medicine the doctor prescribed.

And that's where Telia found him tonight. Reclined in the recliner rocker, he held Taylor close in his arms against his chest. Telia laughed at the fact that they were wearing the same thing: white socks, white t-shirts, and plaid pajama pants. His blue/green plaid, hers pink/brown. Sighing, she walked into the nursery to place her back into her crib but she wasn't having it. Jesse opened his sleep-filled eyes and said, "I've got her babe." Telia surrendered, covering them both with a blanket.


	7. A Few More Years

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognize. I think it will remain T all the way through.

**Characters: **Saul Holden and my character Dr. Russell Daniels (Brothers and Sisters)

**Warning:** None

**Chapter 6: **A Few More Years

**Summary:** As Russell watches Saul sleep, he prays for a few more years.

Dr. Russell Daniels finally walked into his home. He had been on tour promoting his new jazz CD. It wasn't a 50-city tour or anything like that but four jazz festivals, one cruise, six college campuses later, it sure felt like it. Bad weather prevented him from coming home two days ago as planned. He missed his family.

He dragged his suitcases right down the hall straight to the laundry room. A big colorful banner filled with music notes shouted the words no one was awake to say "Welcome Home Daddy!" Knowing he would stop there first, made it the perfect location. He laughed and smiled at his daughters' creativity.

As he walked into Athena's room, he picked up her toy du jour, which had fallen on the floor. He kissed her forehead as he tucked the pink rabbit back into her arms. Aida was a different story. Past the age of sleeping with a toy, she took to having music help her sleep. The Chopin CD he'd bought for her was on repeat as this was the music she was working on in her lessons. When Russell kissed her cheek, he noticed that her fingers seemed to move with the music, as if she were playing along in her sleep.

Finally, he entered his own room that he shared with his husband Saul. Saul was sleeping peacefully and deeply. Being Mr. Mom and owning a business took its toll on him. Russell undressed and got into bed. Saul felt that he was there and snuggled close to him, whispering "Welcome Home". He wished that they had met earlier in their lives. Saul was now 73 and Russell 57. He asked God for a few more years with this lovely man. If nothing else to be close while they slept.


	8. Stormy Weather

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognize. I think it will remain T all the way through.

**Characters: **American Idol runner-up Adam Lambert and my character Sebastian James Kyle III.

**Warning:** Established relationship between two men.

**Chapter 7: **Stormy Weather

**Summary:** Memphis weather doesn't always mix with Californian blood

Whoever said that celebrities had easy lives had never met Adam or James. There were mini-tours, TV and radio interviews, photo shoots. Not to mention rehearsals, studio time, big tours, charity work, being in two different countries at the same time was not easy. Somehow, they made it work.

A few weeks ago when Adam was in Japan and James was in Paris, they made plans to spend some quality time together. Adam flew straight home, stayed a day, and flew to Memphis without letting his body catch up with him. He made it to Memphis before James.

The cold rain caught him by surprise. Adam thought he would surprise James by doing some shopping so there was one less thing to do. He would soon find out that his Californian blood and immune-boosting tour tactics were no match for the weather.

James knew something was wrong when he woke up to a sniffling, sneezing red-nosed Adam. His had runny eyes, body aches and a sore throat. The cough alone was quite scary. James managed to get Adam to minor emergency to receive the diagnosis of a bronchial infection.

Armed with the next round of medicine, hot chicken soup and Adam's favorite tea, James walked into the family room where his gorgeous, paler than usual glam rocker was bundled on the couch. Underneath the comforter, his love was quietly sleeping for the first time in almost three days. Two tissues were stuffed into the nostrils of the still red running nose. The lips of the slightly open mouth were a little chapped. Fans would have loved the picture; a chance to see how human Adam really was. But no; James would keep this cuteness to himself. He was sleeping so peacefully that James almost hated to wake him up. Almost.

* * *

**A/N2**: Not part of the 300. If you want to see more about Adam and James follow my story "If This World Were Mine". Update coming soon.


	9. Sleeping better tonight

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognize. I think it will remain T all the way through.

**Characters: **Fin Tutuola (Law and Order: SVU) and my character Enrique J. Cruz

**Warning:** Established relationship between two men.

**Chapter 8: **Sleeping better tonight

**Summary:** Enrique wonders what Fin dreams about

Being a New York City police officer, or any officer in a major city, is not an easy job. Being an officer with the Special Victims Unit was even harder. Of all the horrible sex crimes, Fin saw everyday; the ones committed against children were always the worse.

George Huang had given Enrique a heads up as the team headed to the bar. The past few days were bad. They were trying to catch a child molester and murderer who was genius at hiding in plain sight. They all worked around the clock to catch him. Turns out him was a them; four people hurting innocent children. They finally caught them but not before six molestations and five deaths.

When Enrique arrived, Fin was past hammered; he could barely stand. Enrique wasn't in full dress, but dressed enough so the other cops wouldn't know that Fin was bi-sexual. Once home Fin managed to change his clothes, but Enrique had to force him to stay awake to take the preventive hangover medicine.

By the time Enrique got into bed, Fin had been asleep a few hours. The sheets envelope him, providing comfort. He looked so handsome and peaceful. He was anything but. With a closer look, he could see his lover's tear stained face. Fin was crying in his sleep.

Enrique saw the children on the news, but knew the information shared was nowhere close to what Fin had heard and seen. The extreme rapid eye movement let Enrique know that the visions were still there, no matter how much alcohol he drank to erase them. He was chasing the criminals, desperately trying to save the last two children. He couldn't. The best Fin could hope for was a better night's sleep knowing that these people would not hurt anyone else.

* * *

**A/N2**: Not part of 300. If you want to see more of Fin and Enrique, please follow "Falling in Love With Enrique".


	10. What If?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognize. I think it will remain T all the way through.

**Characters: **Warrick Brown and Nick Stokes from CSI

**Warning:** Established relationship between two men.

**Chapter 9: **What if?

**Summary:** Warrick wonders what could have been if he hadn't "died".

_Would you just look at him? He looks so peaceful nestled inside the sheets. Blue really is his color. Gotta take a picture before I forget. All those gorgeous muscles and is he smiling in his sleep? God, I __**love**__ this! I wish I could wake up to this beautiful sight __**everyday**__. Nicky, my love, my joy. I often wonder what kind of life we could have had together. I miss our talks, playing pool, getting drunk. My heart hasn't been the same since I left. I left it all with you and you didn't even know it. So much I wanted to say, needed to say but I couldn't. If I had any pull with my handlers, I would have tried to convince them to bring you with me. Then I wouldn't have to wonder what our life would be like. I would know. No doubt that we'd be so happy._

Warrick gently caressed Nick's cheek and Nick in his sleep responded to the touch by nudging closer. Warrick smiles at the sexy man he calls "Cowboy". Nick is softly snoring, exhausted from their lovemaking. His whispers, kisses and moans of ecstasy and love fill Warrick's memories and heart.

_We could be married with children now. More successful than ever in our careers. I wonder what this new guy's intentions are toward Nick. I don't want to let you go again, not after what we've shared these past few months. But this new assignment…I can't ask you to wait that long. I just can't. _

Warrick kisses Nick's bare shoulder then whispers something into his skin, right above his heart. Warrick wants the words to go straight to Nick's heart. It's so private and beautiful that even the silence and the items in the room don't deserve to hear it.

**A/N:** Not part of the drabble. Check out Nick and Warrick's fic in CSI "Journey to Love: Patience in Love".


	11. The Congressman Takes a Nap

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognize. I think it will remain T all the way through.

**Characters: **Sam Seaborn and Josh Lyman

**Warning:** Established relationship between two men.

**Chapter 10: **The Congressman from California Take a Nap

**Summary:** Josh admires his husband.

I'm keeping this photo for our personal album. I guess it's ok the photographer took one to release to the public. It _is_ a cute picture, him taking a nap with our children. I don't know who is more exhausted him or the kids. Or me. They're so happy to see him. It's all they've been talking about _for weeks_, the chance to join him on the campaign trail. It's spring break and we're here in St. Louis. Might as well go to the zoo, right?

Some people think Sam can't afford to take a nap. I think he needs to take more naps. His body and brain need more rest. People tend to forget that Sam's still helping to run the state of California. He's a politician, a father _**and **_a husband. That last two are enough to wear me out. And they often do.

His numbers are good in all fifty states and people are registering to vote in record numbers. The number of people connecting with his message is astounding! Obviously, Sam has a large amount of the LGBTQ community supporting him. It's the people in the Bible Belt and conservative cities who are taking a second look at him and considering him for the job. I'm so proud of him.

I get goose bumps when I see my family together like this. It's a sweet reminder of everything we've ever worked for. We're openly bi-sexual in a committed gay marriage and raising four great kids. I brought a blanket to cover us up. Hey, I need nap too. Think I'm gonna have to move a kid or two around so I can get in the bed. They miss him _so _much; they all want a chance to sleep in their dad's arms. The feeling is mutual.

**A/N:** Not part of the drabble. Check out Josh and Sam's story in The West Wing "Journey to Love: Love and Politics."


	12. The musings of a mistress pt 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognize. I think it will remain T all the way through.

**Characters:** President Fitzgerald Grant and Olivia Pope

**Warning:** None

**Chapter 11:** The musings of a mistress Pt.1

**Summary:** Olivia has questions but no answers.

Olivia sat in the armchair with her legs tucked underneath her, wearing nothing but her lacy green panties and his button down shirt. The moonlight spread softly across his back as she savored his scent- his cologne, shampoo, him. Fitz, her lover, her boyfriend, her President was asleep in her bed. The strong back that bore the worries of the nation was surrounded by her legs as he thrust deeper inside her, reducing her moans to silent gasps and eyes rolling in the back of her head.

She wondered how he could sleep so soundly, with highly trusted members of his Secret Service detail protecting her door and building. At any moment they could be seen. _**At any moment he could be called away on emergency. And how would he explain where he'd been? What would he tell Mellie if she asked? Or anyone else if they asked? He risks so much. Am I worth it? **_

Fitz snores gently and she wonders if he sleeps so peacefully with her. _**Why do I love him so? **_Olivia questions and sighs. _**Why can't I let him go? Why can't we let each other go?**_ She watches as he turns over and opens his eyes. She smiles. With sleep surrounding his voice he says….

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Does your mind ever shut off? You should be asleep, next to me."

"Does yours?"

"Occasionally."

"Am I thinking too loud?"

"Yes." he responds as his hand invites her back to bed. Olivia walks over.

"Don't you want to know what I'm thinking?"

"Not as much as I want your arms around me." She climbs in next to him and pulls him into her arms. "You know I'm not gonna wash that shirt."

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing." After five minutes he was asleep again.


End file.
